


Bounden In A Bond

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2018 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Pre-Slash, bad marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Han's run off again and Amilyn's left to talk some sense into Leia
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Advent Fics 2018 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824643
Kudos: 1





	Bounden In A Bond

“He’ll spend a week off planet, won’t respond to any of my messages, won’t respond to any of Ben’s messages, won’t say shit. Then he'll swan back in like nothing’s happened and apparently I’m the one who’s overreacting when I get angry with him for it.” 

“So leave him.”

“I can’t leave him. The sex is too good. And we have a kid together. I just… don’t want to deal with him all the time.”

“Then what’s the problem? He goes away for a while, you don’t have to deal with him, then he comes back and you two fuck.”

Leia raises a faux scandalised eyebrow, her eyes darting to the far side of the living room, towards her son’s bedroom door. “Stop using logic against me.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you used it on yourself first.” Amilyn laughs. “You don’t exactly make it hard for me, Leia.”

Outside, the night is dark. It’s snowing on Hosnian Prime, a winter that’s rarely harsh but always threatens to be. Inside, the deep orange lighting and mismatched furniture, combined with trinkets brought back from no less than hundreds of planets make the Organa household feel warm and inviting. Amilyn knows, though. Save for the painting of her parents hanging in the hall and the handful of Alderaanian pins in her dresser, none of this is Leia’s. That, more than anything seems to be what scares her about finally calling it a day with Han. She doesn’t want to lose out on the personality she bought into when she married him, the one that exists without politics or rage. 

“I’m a horrible politician.” Leia groans. “Not an ounce of logic in me.” She’s still dressed in the stuffy uniform of a New Republic senator, though she’s popped open the first three buttons on the cassock. Her hair is twisted into a complex bun that Amilyn can’t begin to trace the origin of. Gatalenta is more about detailed ornaments than detailed hairstyles. 

The problem with Leia Organa - struggling politician - is that she has a temperament more suited for a general. “Logic has nothing to do with it.” Amilyn assures her. 

Leia groans, falling back on the sofa and letting her eyes drift closed as she reaches for her glass. They’re drinking something horrifically expensive that was gifted to her by the Kashyyyk delegation. Wookies can handle booze way stronger than the average sentient, but the stuff they brew from bark and pine flowers tastes better than anything else on the market. Even Amilyn can agree, and she never touched a drop of alcohol till she came to the Hosnian System. 

She came to the Hosnian System already adoring Leia, and Leia had made it clear that flattery would get her anywhere and that she absolutely wanted to be seen as the first port of call for women struggling to find their voice in the new Galactic Senate. Their friendship felt like a fundamental necessity and a complete accident all at once. 

“I wish Han was here.” Leia mumbles, miserably. 

Amilyn shakes her head and holds out her arms for Leia to fall into them. “No you don’t.”

“Do too.” 

“Nope.”

“Ok, well, I’m really horny. So he should be here.”

Amilyn presses her face into the crown of Leia’s head, smelling her perfume and the unusual shampoo Han brought her back from Zostan the last time he ran off on her. Buying back her favour with presents. It can’t be good for poor Ben to see all this happening with blistering transparency, right in front of him. “I can help with that, if you like.”

Leia pulls back fractionally. She’s always been adamant that human males are the only thing that interests her and Amilyn has always been adamant that that’s a stupid way to view sexuality. They’re both floundering in the newfound stability of their early thirties and Leia has had exactly one sort of sexual experience. Amilyn can’t imagine having lived such a sheltered life. 

“Ok.” Leia nods. She must be absolutely desperate. “Just… don’t tell Han.”

“Of course not.” Amilyn has spoken to Leia’s husband without her in the room exactly twice, she can’t see when she would share the information that she once slept with his wife without deliberate intent to. 

Leia’s lips are clumsy and confused as they press against Amilyn’s, her hands gripping tight to the folds of her dress around her hips, like if she anchors herself there she won’t slip into a space she has decided doesn’t belong to her. 

“Bedroom.” Amilyn urges, even after Leia has made it very clear that she doesn’t want to move and would rather just fuck on the couch. “C’mon, we don’t want to wake up Ben.”

“Fine.” Leia agrees, rising to her feet in a hurry. “Fine, fine. Ok. Shit.”

They turn out the lights in the living room as they leave, plunging the trinkets and the carpets and the worn old furniture that probably once graced the Falcon into darkness. As they move down the hallway to the marriage bedroom, Amilyn would be hard pressed to say which of the doors they pass belongs to Ben. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >StoriesbyReese: I totally believe that Leia has her marriage to Han and her relationship with Amilyn and one does not take away from the other. I love Leia/Amilyn stories and treasure really good ones since they'd a bit hard to find. Thank you.  
> >>Merixcil: I very much view Leia as someone who lets her personal needs be completely outweighed by the Cause and when she has a moment for herself, she tries to catch up on everything without thinking it through. But she doesn't want those personal things to vanish while she's off being the person the Galaxy needs her to be so she mishandles a lot of relationships. I find her and Han really interesting (particularly seeing how they've drifted apart in the new trilogy) but also the uncomplicated support her and Amilyn had in TLJ was absolutely perfect.  
> >>Anyway I will take any opportunity to talk Star Wars lol. Thanks for reading


End file.
